Missing
by aestheticisms
Summary: Then she died. Poof. - Uzuki, Kariya.


**Fandom: The World Ends With You.**

**Characters: Uzuki, Kariya.**

**Rating: K+**

**Notes: alkdjfad ;w; Fandom hopping again. *shot multiple times***

**-RV**

* * *

><p>missing.<p>

_then she died. poof._

* * *

><p>Ever since he first set his orange-tinted gaze on the prettiest brunette he's ever seen, he felt something in his undead soul beat. At first, it was a dull thud, something Koki Kariya would promptly ignore and go on his way, focusing his thoughts and energy on the Game he was presiding over. He worked alone and behind the scenes. He didn't like paperwork and that was one of the many reasons he never accepted the countless promotions being thrown his way.<p>

The other reason was a gal by the name of Uzuki Yashiro. A girl from the Realground, with long brown hair and the most luscious pink lips you would find in all of Shibuya.

She had other ravishing features, but those lips were what Kariya saw first. That color of electric pink screamed 'go the hell away and don't piss me off'.

At least, that's what he thought. Kariya found himself sneaking glances; whenever he had some spare time, he would look for the girl. She carried herself with a self-confidence that would make other girls jealous. She had an aura that sucked you in and held you close, the orange-haired eighteen year old noticed. She had various suitors, all trying to score with the most talked about girl in Shibuya.

Then, she died. Poof.

Koki knew that the moment that Uzuki Yashiro, the girl with the bright pink lips and long, flowing, brown hair entered the Reaper's Game, something terrible would happen. What would happen was a mystery.

Until he saw that her long hair was replaced with a cropped bob, in the brightest shade of pink. Bubblegum pink. The girl screeched and cried, and rather quickly composed herself after the initial shock of losing her hair wore off. She sought out a partner and just as fast, breezed through the Game.

All while Kariya watched, in anticipation of Day Seven. He was sure that Uzuki would win. Her ambition and pride were qualities that practically ensured her victory.

Well, sort of. That ambition and pride also ensured her partner's erasure. Whoops. That was a technical difficulty that Kariya took care of swiftly. He didn't want his potential partner getting into trouble for killing off the only person who supported her.

(So he bended the rules, so what? Kariya had great reason to. The part that was missing inside of him seemed to fill the moment Uzuki Yashiro strolled through Reaper HQ with the bloodlust that came with new Reapers.)

"Howdy, partner." Kariya waved lazily and just like that, Uzuki and Kariya became a team. Their erasure records were high and they seemed to sky-rocket after every week.

Until, the week…the week that destroyed their running streak and destroyed various other things.

(Like reality and such, but that was another story, for another day)

* * *

><p>"…dammit! I don't want to buy you anymore ramen, Kariya." Uzuki screeched, pulling at her pink bob, only for Kariya to chuckle. The orange-haired male simply strolled into Ramen Don, his black wings disappearing as soon as he passed the threshold, and ordered ramen for two. He even paid.<p>

Uzuki pestered and questioned Kariya about his sudden generosity, but the male avoided her questions and told her to shut up and eat.

(For the record, he was simply being nice. Today was the day that marked Uzuki's fourth year of Reaperhood. She probably doesn't remember, though.)

At the end of the day, the duo found themselves on the roof of 104, silent as death - hardy har-har.

"…thank you."

Kariya arched an eyebrow, only for Uzuki to fidget under her corset and long-sleeved sweater.

"…for the ramen, for the partner…crap, and ugh, never mind." Uzuki returned to her constant state of irritation and Kariya let a smile grace his lips. Uzuki wasn't a heart-to-heart kind of gal, and that was why he loved her.

(But hey - who knew that bending a couple of rules would've led to a lifetime of partnership?)


End file.
